


Listen to the Music of the Moment

by likealocket



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealocket/pseuds/likealocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She skids to a stop in front of Adam, who's sitting at the kitchen table re-reading over her (already triple-checked) supply list, just in case a few new things have suddenly appeared on it since last night. Kris would never have expected it, but Adam's more nervous than Laney and Kris combined for her first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Music of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For jeah, who wanted: Kradam future fic. Their daughter's first day of school. Adam fixes her hair while Kris watches.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Title from Jason Mraz's I'm Yours.

Sock-clad footsteps sound down the stairs and Kris looks up from the hot pink bowl he's filling with cereal in time to see Laney's practiced slip-slide across the hardwood floor into the kitchen.

She skids to a stop in front of Adam, who's sitting at the kitchen table re-reading over her (already triple-checked) supply list, just in case a few new things have suddenly appeared on it since last night. Kris would never have expected it, but Adam's more nervous than Laney and Kris combined for her first day of school.

"Mornin', Dad!" Laney greets. She stretches up on her tiptoes and Adam forgets about the list (for now) to lean over and kiss her on the nose. Laney reciprocates and Kris grins at the picture they make.

She turns to Kris, doing an extra spin so her new skirt flairs out. "Hi Daddy. Do you like my outfit?" she asks, like it hadn't been expertly pre-planned.

The night before, Adam and Laney had planted Kris on the couch, put on the new Pink album and had a fashion show of potential first day of school clothes. Even though he was the 'audience', the decision was totally a Laney-and-Dad thing, which was probably for the best considering all Kris knew about the cool trends of the kindergarten set. Still, he indulges her now (and always) because he's helpless against her semi-toothy smile.

"Sure do, Kiddo," he says as he helps her climb up onto the breakfast bar stool where her cereal is waiting. He leans down and sticks his cheek out for a good morning kiss. Laney giggles and pecks him one in between bites of breakfast.

"Are you sure we got the right size box of crayons?" Adam asks from the table.

"Relax, we got everything, Adam." Kris laughs. He nudges Laney, "Tell him, Kiddo."

Laney swivels on the stool and points to her purple glittery backpack that's stuffed to the gills. "Yep. It's all in the bag Nana and LeLe got me, Dad." She assures him, referring to her doting grandmas. She glances at Kris and adds, "So relax."

Kris tries to choke back a laugh as she spins back to her cereal. Adam's 'look what you did' face lets him know he's probably going to pay for that little bit of sass he just accidentally taught their daughter. But Kris has an entire _storeroom_ full of sass she's learned from Adam, so he's pretty sure it'll be a short lived complaint.

"We gotta get going soon, Laney-Brainy, so... I'll do your hair and Dad can make your lunch, okay?" Kris says with a completely straight face. It's hard not to smile when Laney's mouth drops open.

It's no family secret that Adam can even ruin _toast_ and Kris's expertise with hair styling begins and ends with running a palmful of product through his own unbrushed hair.

Laney tips her head down a bit and just _looks_ up at him incredulously with raised eyebrows. She's like a mini-Adam when she does that and Kris not-so-secretly loves it, even though it usually means he's in trouble with one or both of them.

"I think Daddy mixed that up, what do you think?" Adam's up from the table and stage whispering into Laney's ear for Kris's benefit.

She nods vigorously and hands the hairbrush to Adam, who takes it smugly. Kris pretends to be offended but makes sure Laney catches him winking at her before he starts in on her peanut butter and jelly.

It's quiet for a few moments while Adam brushes and braids, Kris spreads peanut butter and Laney slurps sugary milk to the beat of her sock clad feet thumping against the cabinets.

She absently starts to hum a song; after a few bars he recognizes it as Allison's newest –Laney is possibly Allison's biggest fan after her dads- and Kris shares a smile with Adam over her head.


End file.
